inr last chappie
by leeann83
Summary: the lst chap..please reviews, i dont know how to write battles sorry, hate it if u like..or like it if u want,,just..writing fanfics are cool!


In The Rain Chapter IX: Rain

He then, used his Shadow Imitation Technique to control him. He got his fan and striked each other's head. Even if it does, he's not harmed cause he had the weapon, but the anbu had none. He then, quickly got Temari and got carried her to the beach.

"Where am I?" she asked while she was lying at her bed, with her bracelet at her arm.

"It's already alright Temari. You need some rest. A guy bought you here and advices you must be free from problems." Hinata answered.

"Huh? A guy?"

"Yah. And somebody brought me this letter." She then, gave it to Temari.

"Ha? I can't...damn it!" she shouted while reading the letter

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Don't want to.."

(Temari's side)

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?"

"Is he my father to tell him all?" face like joking, trying to hide her sad feelings.

"Okay you'll be late. Just promise you'll come back."

(Shikamaru's side)

"Are you crazy?"

"Remember that I'm not used to be a liar, Nara..the genius."

"Now hurry. Catch her up!"

At the way where Shikamaru had also catched her in his arms, she got back in the cave where all happened. Where all had started. All of sudden, she looked at the clouds that are always free to move.

"Yeah. He was a perfect genius. And a perfect person whom everybody like me always likes. But a stupid, not-used-to-like-other-common-girls-like-me, who doesn't know what to do after all what happened at the reunion." the she got the bracelet, wore it, and remembered all the things that happened to Konoha in only almost 3 months, mostly their memories where they had kissed.

"I wish all of what happened was just not a big accident, but a real one." then she again, watched how the clouds had moved, take a look at the bracelet and presto. A man with a lazy grin covered the light of the skies that made her shocked.

"You wished that all are not accidents. Also I do wish for that since I met you." then, the man replied back.

"Huh?" then she remembered all... The voice of her savior when she was kidnapped, and the voice of the person she used to love with.

"Then I'll make it totally a real one..." he then pressed his lips to her, as she was shocked as a great thing happened to her, and as she replied back, hugged him too at his body, and disconnected their lips.

"So..."

"So what..."

"I already knew the feelings when your home... Our lips are each other's home.."

"I knew it.."

"Knew what? That I'd loved you?"

"And I'm rain..."

"You had"  
"Yeah, and I liked it..."

Then he snatched her lips again, with more effort. He expressed his words to her by a kiss, and nothing can break it.

"So you'll come back in Suna? I'm the one who sent it to you. Tsunade-sama said to bring it to your place."

"All are only trials, Shikamaru.."

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Let's start the wedding!" then Naruto, came out with excitement and congratulated the two of them.

"Just I'll give this bracelet to you..."

"Maybe I'll shall always wear it..."

"Just put it on your fan...Like a lucky charm..."

"So you two are here!"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Wedding is on the way!" Naruto growled

During the party that is occurring in the cave, they escaped and he told her where he used to like to go. You know it- the grassland where he can watch where the clouds are.

"So this lazy-nin is always here.."

"And so?"

"Nothing…"

"Troublesome woman…." He then, secretly hold her hand, as she noticed it she started to think what will happen next."

"So you'll hold my hand forever?"

"What do you think? And I also thought that a person's hand texture is as his personality."

"Do you mean that I am so rude and tough?"

"And I also realized that a person like you is different, You're also pure…"

"Heh…"

While they are still watching the clouds, he thought of something that will surprise her. He handle him at her arm, faced his face to her.

"Aishiteru…" he spoke

"Love you.." she replied

He continued, pressed his lips to her firmly. As they kiss, the rain dropsjust what I had thought in my mind.

"I know you're trying to surprise me…" she said. "You can't? Then I will…"

She then, actually, grabbed her lips to her as a smile forms in his lips. Their heartbeat was so strong like a train in rash.

"Want another?"

"You woman, so.."

"So what?"

"Hussle, Troublesome…" 


End file.
